


17: Clothing Fetish

by ChiakiNanamemes



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dom/sub/Dom, Eating out, F/F, Face Sitting, Lingerie, NSFW, Threesome, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiNanamemes/pseuds/ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: Riko and Chika surprise You for her birthday.{Yeah, I know this moves away from the aim of the prompt but I couldn't help myself}{HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOUSORO!}Alternative title: Rumour Come; Does You Watanabe have a clothing fetish?





	17: Clothing Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this does the ot3 justice!
> 
> Note; Chika is asexual in this in the way as she doesn't enjoy getting sex herself but doesn't mind giving it to other people. It's a hc, just roll with it people.
> 
> Note; I have never seen lingerie in my life so sorry if I got anything about it wrong!

You didn't have a clue as to what was about to happen to her. Here she was, sat in Riko's bedroom with a blindfold covering her eyes and her hands tied behind the chair she sat on. Their day had started off so simple with her girlfriends, Chika and Riko, inviting her over to Riko's to celebrate her birthday. But now here she was, practically tied to a chair with no hopes of getting out or seeing a thing. You couldn't help but feel a little excited as to what might unfold over the rest of her time here.

You must have been sat there in silence for a good ten minutes before she heard the bedroom door open and what she assumed was her girlfriends entering.

"Remind me again why we're doing this.." She heard Riko not-so-quietly whisper, which caused You to raise her eyebrow. 

"Because! It's You-chan's birthday! And we have to make sure it's super special!" Chika replied, not even bothering to whisper and almost shouting. You couldn't help but give a slight chuckle at her antics.

"I-I know that! But isn't this a little...much? A-And keep your voice down! She'll hear you!"

It was at this point You decided to butt in, "I can already hear you, Riko-chan. What's the big idea, you guys?" You heard Riko groan and heard footsteps coming towards her. Within moments, her blindfold was off. You blinked a few times, giving her eyes a moment to adjust back to normal. When they did however, You was met with one of the most incredible sites she had witnessed in a long time and it caused a dark blush to creep up her cheeks. In front of her, standing side by side, was Riko and Chika. They were both dressed in a matching pair of black and red laced lingerie which included a pair of black thigh high socks. Around either of their necks was a black leather collar which both had leads attached to them. To top it all off, both Chika and Riko had a pair of cat ears on their head; Ginger for Chika and a reddish brown for Riko. Chika was smiling at You and Riko had a blush that would put You's to shame and had yet to look at her. 

"Holy fuck..." You whispered, staring at the pair in utter disbelief. You was sure this was a dream, as everything was perfect right down to the last detail.

"Well, You-chan, what do you think?" Chika asked, swinging her leash in her hands a little as she did.

"Y-You...You look perfect. B-Both of you do..." You looked straight at Riko as she said the last part which caused Riko's blush to get worse.

"Aww! I'm glad you think so! We worked really hard on this!"

"Y-Yeah...What she said..." Riko muttered, finally looking at You, "S-So you better appreciate it!"

You gave them both a slight smirk, "Well...I could appreciate it more if you...Oh I don't know...Maybe untie me?"

Chika gave a nod and then nudged Riko with her elbow slightly, "You heard what Mistress said! Go untie her!"

"M-Mistress!?" You's eyes doubled in size as she quickly went red, her eyes darting away to look at anything but the pair in front of her.

Riko gave Chika a glare before slowly walking over to You. If looks could kill, Chika would no longer be with us. As Riko walked behind her, You's breathing started to speed up a little, her previous confidence completely gone. To say she was flustered was far from it, and she couldn't help but wonder how Chika was so calm in this situation. Riko slowly began to untie the not holding You's hand together and once it was undone she went back over to Chika. You stood up, rubbing the back of neck and biting her lip.

"So..What now?" 

"Well...It's up to you! For today and today only, think of me and Riko as your little uh..." She trailed off towards the end, causing Riko to sigh.

"P-Play things...Think of us as your p-play things..." Riko mumbled, playing with her hands. 

"Yeah, that!" Chika grinned and stepped closer to You, holding out the leash. "We're all yours!"

You hesitantly took the leash and looked between the two, "A-Are you guys sure about this..?"

Chika gave an eager nod and Riko followed suite, nodding a little less eagerly.

With full consent, You gave a short smirk and pulled Chika close by the leash which caused both of them to blush. "Perfect." You looked over at Riko and used her free hand to beckon her over. Riko gulped and slowly made her way over, holding out the leash for You which the latter took straight away. Soon, Riko was in the same position as Chika was, all three of the girls faces close together. 

"Y-You're both such pretty little toys..." You muttered, giving them each a short kiss on the lips. "Dressed so perfectly...So clean...It's going to be such a shame when you get all dirty..." You let go of Chika's leash and turned her attention to said girl. "Sit on the bed and don't move until I tell you to." Chika didn't have to be told twice and went to sit on the edge of the bed. You then focused her attention on Riko, who was blushing like crazy. "Now...Are we going to have a problem with you?"

"W-What do you mean..?" Riko asked, the nervousness evident in her voice. 

"You seem like the sort to step out of line, so I want to know now. Am I going to have a problem with you?" You had moved her hand from Riko's leash to her collar, their faces inches a part. 

Riko shook her head vigorously, "N-No ma'am...There will be no problem..."

You gave her a soft but devilish smile, "Good. But if you step out of line, I will punish you. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes ma'am...I understand..."

"Good girl." You pulled Riko into a soft kiss, causing a whine from Chika. She held the kiss for a few moments before breaking it. "Go sit on the bed~"

Riko did as she was told and sat on the bed next to an annoyed Chika. You gave a slight chuckle when she noticed how annoyed Chika was, "Aww~ Is someone jealous?"

"...Y-Yes!" Chika puffed out her cheeks in a slight pout, "I want a kiss too!"

You gave a frown, "Now, now...Ask again, but be polite this time."

Chika felt her cheeks heat up slightly, "I-I'm sorry, Mistress...Please may I have a kiss?" 

You pondered over the thought for a few moments before nodding. "You may." She sat down on the bed between her two playthings and pulled Chika by the collar into a kiss. This kiss was different to the one she had given Riko as it was more needy, and You even bit Chika's bottom lip as she was pulling away.

"Now then...Are you guys ready for the real fun?" Both girls perked up and looked at You, nodding eagerly. "Good. Right...I-I know that you said I could be in charge but..."

 

"But..? You-chan, are you okay?" Riko asked, putting her hand on You's shoulder.

"I-I'm fine...I was wondering if you would um...dominate me? I-I'd rather be the sub than the dom..." 

The room was awkwardly silent for a few moments before Chika pushed You down onto the bed, straddling her waist with a grin. "Awww, You-chan! All you had to do was ask! Right, Riko-chan?"

Riko nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We could have done that from the start if you'd just asked. It is your present, after all."

"T-Thank--" You was cut of by Chika putting a finger to her lips.

"Not a word from you until we say so, got it?" All You could do was nod in response, blushing lightly. Chika slowly moved her finger away from You's lips and put her hands on You's chest, groping her gently which causing her to give a quiet moan. "Say, Riko-chan, how are we gonna do this?"

"Uh...W-Well one of us could um...S-Sit on her face while the other works on her..?"

"Great idea, Riko-chan!" Chika slid down You's body so that she was sat between her legs, "I call this part!"

"H-How are you so calm at a time like this..?" Riko sighed and crawled up the bed so she was next to You's head, "I-Is this alright..?" She asked to which You gave a short nod accompanied by a grin. "Okay..." Riko put her left knee next to the left side of You's head and the right on the other, leaving the pianist hovering above her. "G-God this is embarrassing..." Riko muttered to herself. She was about to get off, thinking this was a good idea when a pair of hands stopped her. Riko looked down and saw that You had a hold of her hips and was tugging her down slightly. With a soft sigh, Riko slowly lowered herself down onto You's face. Once she was as far down as she could go, You's tongue immediately started licking at Riko's core which caused her to moan loudly.

Chika gave a grin from behind Riko, "That's the spirit!" Chika leant down and began to drag her tongue slowly over You's entrance, her hands gripping You's thighs for support. The sudden and unexpected contact caused You to give a shaky moan as she tried to concentrate on Riko; who was also having trouble controlling her moans. 

Chika was dragging her tongue insanely slow which only made You move her own tongue faster. Slowly but surely Chika did speed up and moved her tongue as fast as she could, causing You's moans to grow louder. Riko could feel You moaning into her and it felt wonderful. You was so distracted by her own pleasure that she had began to neglect Riko a little, which Riko was not happy about.

"Y-You-chan...M-More! Please..." She breathed out between her short moans, her hips rocking back and forth ever so slightly. Upon hearing Riko's request, You snapped out of the daze Chika had sent her into and went straight back to pleasuring Riko. She moved her tongue teasingly slow which only made Riko move her hips more. "P-Please! M-More!" Riko was practically begging at this point and You couldn't help but roll her eyes at her neediness. She kept up the slow pace for a few more moments just to tease Riko more before finally giving her what she wanted by sliding her tongue inside. Riko tensed up momentarily before relaxing but You could feel her walls tightening around her tongue as she slipped it in and out.

Meanwhile, Chika was having a field day pleasuring You. She had set herself a goal of letting no part of You's lower parts go untouched by her tongue. In order to do this, she has pushed her tongue deep inside and was moving around as much as she could. Every so often, You would give a slight twitch or an audible moan which Chika would use as a sign that she was doing good. She tightened her hold on You's thighs and was pretty sure she had left some kind of mark on them, and if not, then she'd be sure to after she was finished up.

Riko had her hands tangled up in You's hair, pulling on in a feeble attempt to try and get You's tongue further inside of her. Needless to say, it didn't work how she thought it would but at least You didn't mind.  
Infact, it made her thrust her tongue faster than she had been before which caused Riko to moan loudly and grip the hair harder. Both girls could tell that Riko was getting closer and closer to her climax, and they were both just as excited as one another. You was tired of waiting, and to be honest her face was starting to hurt a little, so she decided to try and get this over with as quick as possible. She decided to take a page out of Chika's book and mimic the actions the mikan haired girl was performing on her. You quickly started to swirl her tongue around, and as soon as she did she could feel Riko tense up around her tongue. Perfect.

"O-Oh God...Y-You-chan! F-Fuck~!" Sure enough it didn't take Riko long enough to reach her climax and when she did she used so much profanity that even I'd feel dirty writing it. You slowly slid her tongue out and made sure to lick up any juice she could before she looked up at Riko. Riko's face was bright red and she was panting heavily, staring down at You. "G-God..." She muttered as she got up and off of You's face, sitting on the bed next to her head. "T-That was...amazing...Thank you, Y-You-chan..."

"You're welcome, Rik--" You cut herself off as she moaned loudly, her eyes immediately drifting down to Chika who was already staring back at her. Chika had succeeded her mission of leaving no part untouched and was now getting back to the task at hand; Getting You to cum. Chika was merciless, licking You as fast and as hard as her tongue would let her. Each lick arose a louder moan from You and she had to take a hold of the bedsheets to stop herself from squirming so much. Chika kept going, doing her best to try and watch You's face as she did so.

"C-Chika~!" You moaned loudly, her legs trembling as she tried to push them together. This didn't stop Chika. She kept going and going, her pace staying consistent throughout. You couldn't hold back any more and came with a long moan followed by her screaming Chika's name. It was times like this they were glad that Riko's parent's were usually out during the day so there was no one around to hear their shameful acts. Like You, Chika licked up every drop of You's cum she could before sitting back with a satisfied smile.

"Well, I think that went well!" Chika smiled, not seeming out of breath at all like the other two still were.

"A-Are you...even human?" Riko asked, still panting slightly but not as much as You was. Chika just gave a soft chuckle accompanied by a nod which Riko rolled her eyes out. Soon, they were both looking You whose eyes were wide and glazed over. She was still coming down from her previous climax. Chika crawled up the bed and poked You on her cheek, "Helllllooo~? Earth to You-chan? Anybody home?"  
You looked straight at Chika before giving her a small, soft smile. "T-Thanks for everything...Chika-chan..Riko-chan...T-This has been my best birthday e-ever!"

"Aww~ We're glad you had fun, You-chan! I sure did, and I bet Riko did too!" 

Riko nodded in agreement, "Mhm...I did."

"Now all that's left to do is clean up and then we can do whatever!"

"...Can we watch a movie?" You asked, pushing herself up with her elbows. 

"Good idea, You-chan!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!  
> Sorry if you didn't enjoy the slight role switch half way through, but I can only see You as being the sub in this situation!


End file.
